One Night With the King Of Drama
by LeighLand
Summary: Chad, plus Sonny, plus one hotel room, equals a completely original, hilarious, light-hearted one-shot filled with all the little arguments we love most between Chad and Sonny... and sprinkled with a few special, cute moments throughout to top it all off!


**Sonny With a Chance**

**One Night With the King (of Drama)**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Author's Note:

So I haven't been to a hotel in a while and was privileged to be able to stay in a very upscale room last week. Besides this occurrence, I've also been reading SWAC fanfiction pieces centered around the idea of Chad and Sonny being forced to stay in the same bed in the same hotel room. Whilst mulling over a few of them, I was getting a little irked by the cliché make-out, steamy adult scenes that resulted from their new status as roomies, so I was filled with a righteous resolve to write a version that was a little more clean and true to the show. Anyways, between being in a hotel room myself and reading about it, the following piece came to be.

Get ready for a completely original, hilarious, light-hearted one-shot filled with all the little arguments we love most between Chad and Sonny… and sprinkled with a few special, cute moments throughout to top it all off. Hope you guys enjoy this!

(As a side note, I don't own anything!)

* * *

**One Night With the King (of Drama)**

Lumbering towards the lobby with suitcases in tow, a most unlikely couple made their way towards the L.A. Marriott Hotel in the cool, dark evening. A taller blonde young man was yanking his large bundle of luggage irritably along the parking lot while his brunette companion trudged beside him. Her long, wavy hair blew around her face, sticking in her lip gloss and causing her to have to puff every few seconds to keep the soft tendrils from being glued permanently to her lips.

Both looked fairly harassed as they reached the entrance of the hotel, the automatic doors sliding back and revealing a welcoming modern lobby with a staff member ready to greet them.

"Hi, folks!" a young man in a business suit hailed both teens. "How are you both doing tonight?"

"Oh, we're fine!" The brunette answered, embarrassedly plucking hair off of her face while trying to be friendly. She nudged her companion, none other than TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, who was staring moodily at the lowly hotel worker.

"What?" He mumbled in response, looking at Sonny Munroe, the girl he'd been forced to travel with to attend the premiere of Mr. Condor's newest blockbuster: _The Return of the Hoosier Girls_. Needless to say, the whole event had been against his wishes. Except the part about traveling with his rival, which was already not turning out to be the best idea (after a total of five hours of traveling together in traffic).

"_Be nice,"_ she mouthed back at him with a forced smile.

He shrugged off her comment and turned to snidely address the young man. "Yeah, so is this what you do for a living? Sit around and ask exhausted people how they're feeling? 'Cause I came here to crash in my private suite, not play Dr. Phil with you, so if you could _please_ hurry it up…" Chad trailed off, impatiently waving his hand.

Sonny glared daggers at him and elbowed him aside with an apologetic smile towards the shocked hotel staff member. "What he was _trying_ to say was, we have reservations under the name "Condor". Would you mind pointing us to our rooms?" she asked politely, receiving a grin from the young man.

"Why, certainly," he said, returning her smile and looking at the computer. "Let's see… Condor… Condor… oh yes, here it is. A room with one queen, I believe? It's 310. Here are two room keys," he finished, handing them both to Sonny and completely ignoring Chad in retaliation.

Which was hard to do, considering the fact that the TV star was currently turning a very unattractive shade of purple and spluttering noisily. "No…. NO! Something's wrong here, buddy. Mr. Condor did _not_ book us in a room together, with _one _bed! There should be two separate rooms. Or at _least_ two separate beds," he declared adamantly.

"I'm sorry, but your Mr. Condor already tried to book two rooms for you this morning. Unfortunately, Zac Efron and a group of his friends had previously reserved most of our available rooms for the premiere tomorrow, so you'll just have to make due," the young man responded, equally as adamant.

"B-but.. don't you know who I AM? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for crying out loud! I do NOT share a room with a Random, much less a BED—" Here he was cut off by Sonny pushing him firmly out of the way.

"Thanks for your help. Sorry for all the trouble, but we'll just have to make this work," she said, clutching the room keys and shoving Chad towards the elevator.

"No problem, ma'am," the assistant replied smoothly. "If you need anything else, just let me know." And with that, he gave a sly wink to the brunette.

Chad just groaned in disgust.

* * *

Fourteen minutes later, it was more than a miracle that they'd made it to the third floor.

In the elevator, they'd argued about which button to push to get there in the first place. Sonny had pushed the number three button, sensibly explaining that any idiot with a teaspoonful of brains would know how to work an elevator: the number three button _always _meant the third floor. Chad had obstinately pushed the number two button, arguing that the lobby counted as the first floor, so in reality the number one button belonged to the second floor, and so forth. What resulted was a frustrating battle in which Chad and Sonny repetitively punched their respective buttons, causing the doors to open and close and the elevator to gravitate between the second and third floor for a good ten minutes. The rest of the time was spent traipsing the wrong way around the third floor in search of their rooms.

But finally, through some act of Providence, they'd made it to their destination. Chad, having stolen _both_ of the room keys from Sonny in the midst of the skirmish, dashed ahead to unlock the room. Sonny, who didn't work out nearly as much as the blonde TV star and lacked half the strength to lug her 30-pound suitcase along at top speed, followed suit as best she could.

Unfortunately, her "best" wasn't good enough. When she reached room 310, Chad's triumphant face appeared. "Peace out suckas!" he yelled obnoxiously, slamming the door in her face.

Sonny knocked frantically on the door. "Chad! Let me in! This room is for _both_ of us!" She pressed her ear to the door to hear his response.

"Aaaah… just the thing. A room ALL TO MYSELF after a busy day. I think I'm gonna just chill on this NICE, BIG QUEEN-SIZED BED and watch some TV. Ooooh! And maybe fix myself a CHAD-UCCINO!"

Sonny glared furiously at his over-enunciated dramatization, knowing he was purposely shouting so that she could hear him loud and clear. She rested her head frustratedly against the door and brainstormed for a way to get in the room.

* * *

_Sonny Munroe Storms the Hotel Room, Take 1_:

"Cha-aad," she began with a playful whine. "Would the _greatest actor of our generation_ please open the door? I mean, you shouldn't feel threatened by me, because we both know that _Mackenzie Falls_ _is the number one tween show_…" she finished, gritting her teeth. _That was painful_, she thought.

"Sonny, Sonny… that's not exactly going to cut it," Chad shouted from the other side of the door. "Since we both know these two common-sense facts, I have nothing to gain or lose. Sorry, but you're just going to have to sleep in the fitness center tonight."

_Sonny Munroe Storms the Hotel Room, Take 2:_

"Oh my gosh, Chad! HELP! This creep's trying to steal my luggage! Ugggh!" She elaborated the imaginary scene with fake grunts and occasional bangs against the room's door for drama's sake.

No response.

"CHAD! Now he's trying to kiss me! Stay away, weirdo! Get your hands off me!"

No response.

Well, that's not exactly true. A kitchen knife was slid quickly under the door, but there was still no sign of the doorknob turning.

_Scaredy-cat jerk. _Sonny groaned in anger and disappointment. _Wow, he really doesn't care about me_, she thought, looking ruefully at the kitchen knife. She punched the door, making faces the whole time at the little round bubble protruding at her eye level.

It was then that an idea hit her. If Chad was close enough to slip her the knife, then he must have been watching all of her antics from the peephole! With this in mind, she unzipped her suitcase and stuffed the knife inside. _At least I have a weapon for retaliation now_, she mused, grinning at the mental image of Chad fleeing the room while she chased him around with the knife, looking like an Amazonian warrior.

_Sonny Munroe Storms the Hotel Room, Take 3:_

Sonny leaned against the wall besides the door, out of the range of his view this time. "Oh sure, Santiago," she began in a loud whisper. "But I'd really like more than a hundred in cash in exchange for the blackmail picture of Chad's bad hairday. You know, this red-headed clown one. I mean, if it's going to be the cover story on all Tween Weekly magazines across the nation, I think I should get a bigger cut, don't you?"

She heard Chad's frantic voice coming from the other side of the door: "Wait! Santiago, I can work something better out…" As he fumbled with the lock, Sonny crouched, waiting to hurl herself into the room.

* * *

Sure enough, the door flew open and Sonny, in turn, flew into Chad, knocking them both on the ground. His arms instinctively clutched at her, but as soon as the both landed on the floor, she struggled to get away.

Both of them rose to their feet: Sonny with a victorious grin, and Chad with an indignant frown. "Don't you ever try a stunt like that on me again," she warned, referring to the millisecond in which he'd held her. "I've just dealt with a creep outside and still have a knife with me for this one," she giggled, pointing at him.

"You're an annoying twit, Munroe, you know that? Besides it's not like I _wanted_ to – I was just trying to be a gentleman. You should be falling on your knees in appreciation," Chad Dylan Cooper replied disapprovingly before brushing himself off and turning away. His disgusted manner didn't fool Sonny for a minute. She'd seen the twinkle in his eye as he'd tried to hide his face.

"Well, now we're finally getting somewhere," she sighed, suddenly wearied from her excursions. Sonny rolled her suitcase through the door and then shut it, surveying her surroundings. The room was decorated in a cleanly modern style, with bright red accents and pleasant yellow walls. Chad was currently lounging on the huge, welcoming bed, flipping channels on an oversized plasma screen TV. A plush chair rested in one corner of the room while a gleaming desk and office chair flanked the other side. The glistening white bathroom was adjacent to the room. Sonny stared longingly at the roomy bathtub, picturing herself soaking in steaming water and surrounded by rose petals…

"Gosh, you'd think this was the Taj Mahal or something instead of the "local yokel" inn," Chad commented while observing her enraptured air, interrupting her thoughts. Sonny sent a glare towards his sprawled-out figure as she set to work relocating a portion of her clothes into the large closet across from him.

"Hmmph… make yourself at home there, Chad," she retorted sarcastically. "But I'll let you enjoy it for now. I do pity you, having to sleep on the chair all night." She looked at him commiseratively before bursting into a belly laugh. "Actually," she shrugged, "I really don't!" she admitted with a carefree grin, turning back to finish unpacking.

"Ah," Chad grunted, turning off the TV to sit up and watch her work busily from behind. "If only it were that simple, Munroe. But it's not." He cleared his throat authoritatively. "We both know I'm the oldest, and I believe we already cleared up the fame aspect a few minutes ago, so I think _you'll _be needing the pity tonight."

"No, no, no – I'm the lady here and _I_ get the bed. What happened to the whole 'I'm trying to be a gentleman' thing, anyways?" Sonny queried, mimicking him in a high voice.

"Oh, please. I never use the same excuse twice," Chad waved her remark off airily, lying back on the bed while clasping his hands beneath his head.

"Not true. What about the "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" excuse? Hmmm? You seem to use that… oh, I don't know – maybe a _gazillion_ times a day?" she continued, pounding the nail further into the proverbial coffin.

"You know what? I'm not even going to waste my precious time arguing with you. I'm tired, I've had a long day, and I'm even being nice enough to let you share MY room. I'm going to take a nice, long shower, and in the meantime you can use an extra pillow and blanket and make yourself a bed over there in that chair." And with that, he strode into the bathroom and locked the door, taking all his necessary items with him.

_It's a shame he locked it, _Sonny pouted. _Otherwise I'd have stolen his clothes by now._ _I bet he didn't even realize how many times he said "I" in the last few seconds, either._

As Sonny prepared to wait for her turn in the shower, a new idea lighted upon her. Hurriedly, she bundled up her pajamas, grabbed a towel and her room key, and snuck out to the third floor's main bathroom, which was complete with shower stalls. Sure, it wouldn't be the long soak she'd been dreaming of earlier, but a quick shower would more than pay for itself… in revenge.

A few minutes later, Sonny Munroe was already bouncing back towards her hotel room with vigor. Wet hair flying wildly about, she quickly and quietly entered back into the room and sat down contentedly on the bed, sighing in relief when she heard the shower still running. Chad had thought she'd be forced to wait for him to take her turn bathing, thus securing him permanent ownership of the coveted bed. But oh, how the tables had turned.

_It looks like Mr. High-and-Mighty won't be getting this after all_, she thought gleefully, stretching out on the bed. Scouring the room for extra pillows, Sonny piled them on either side of her so as to deter Chad from trying to steal a spot alongside her.

With a dim lamp switched on and a cascade of crisp, clean-smelling white sheets and pillows around her, Sonny Munroe felt like a princess. No doubt she looked like one too, with her damp, dark hair splayed across her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling in serenity, cherishing the few moments of relaxation she had left before the Hurricane Chad blew onto the coast.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper did a double-take when he saw the fresh-looking, peaceful Sonny Munroe lying on the bed, surrounded by a white makeshift fortress. _She looks so… cute, _he acknowledged mentally.

Wait – lying on THE bed! On HIS BED! He couldn't believe he'd been outsmarted by the Random once again. _Give her an inch of freedom, and she'll take a mile,_ he thought grudgingly. Chad pretended not to notice the turn of events and instead nonchalantly straightened his belongings, thinking furiously of a new plan of attack all the while.

Sonny Munroe, however, was shocked for a different reason. Of all the insane, selfish things to do, Chad Dylan Cooper had decided to wear pajama pants.

Well, the problem was not exactly that he was wearing floor-length pajama pants but the fact that it was the _only_ piece of clothing he was currently wearing. Yes, ladies, Chad was going to sleep shirtless. Of course, it wouldn't have been a big deal to Sonny at any other moment – but now was not the time for that. It just wasn't fair. There she was, wearing a conservative purple t-shirt imprinted with a yellow smiley face along with matching plaid purple pants, and he had to go all half-dressed on her.

Plus, the good girl from Wisconsin had never slept in the same room with a teenage guy before, much less a TV heartthrob who was out to sleep in the very same bed she was intent on occupying for the night. But throw in no shirt, and it made the whole situation ten times more uncomfortable.

So Sonny Munroe with her go-to attitude decided to address the problem like she did with any other issue – with comedy.

"Oh puh-lease, Chad – spare us this horrific sight and put on a shirt!" she gasped dramatically, covering her eyes.

Chad Dylan Cooper had never been more shocked in his life. Here he was, minding his own business and trying to think of a way to kick his rival out of _his_ bed, when she had to go and comment on his shirtless-ness.

He turned around with a smirk. "Why? Can't take your eyes off my six-packs, huh?" Chad asked her, patting his toned stomach while approaching the bed. "I call 'em 'Chabs'."

"Ha! You wish! Those aren't six-packs, Chad – they're just stretch marks from your fat rolls." Sonny tried desperately to maintain a straight face as she sat up.

Chad stood stock-still at the edge of the bed and sent her a deathly glare. "Oh, you did _not_ just go there, Munroe."

"Oh, but I _did_, Cooper," she responded in kind. But before Sonny knew what was happening, she was knocked backwards onto the bed. Chad had swept up one of her fortress-pillows with lightning speed and had lambasted her in the face with it.

"For your information, 'Chabs' aren't the only thing I have going for me," he finished, throwing the pillow down on her with a devilishly triumphant grin while simultaneously poking her own stomach. He began walking away when the brunette struggled to get up and determinedly chucked the pillow at the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward in surprise.

When Chad swiveled around, he was met by an ear-splitting grin, courtesy of Sonny Monroe, which caused him to have to smother the one trying to appear on his own face. He walked back over to the bed, trying to grab a weapon for himself.

The only problem was that Sonny was furiously whacking his head over and over with her pillow. "Stay away!" she yelled wildly. "This is MY bed, MY fortress… MY pillows! So get out of here!"

Cowering under the continuous blows, Chad yelped, "Okay, okay! Just stop! I think you're giving me a concussion," he moaned, stumbling over to sit on the edge of the bed and holding his head. Sonny crawled over towards him.

"Are you serious, Chad? Did I really hurt you? 'Cause I didn't mean to—" Her worried questioning was cut off by a resounding _thwonk _on the side of her head.

"Haha!" The blonde celebrated. "And _who_… exactly… is the _greatest_… actor… of our generation?" He asked, completing each phrase with a well-delivered thump on her head with his newly-claimed pillow.

"Not you!" Sonny shrieked in response, returning the favor as a full-blown pillow fight ensued. Both teens were busily attacking each other with war-like whoops, bouncing on the huge bed until…

"CUT IT OUT!" A strange voice cried from the room below them. "STUPID TEENAGERS – CAN'T A GUY GET SOME SLEEP?"

* * *

Paralyzed for a split second, Chad and Sonny looked at each other and burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the bed while tossing their pillows aside. After wearing themselves out for a few minutes, both took deep breaths to calm down.

Sonny looked over at the clock. "Oh my gosh, Chad – it's already 10:30! You can go now, 'cause I'm going to sleep. We have a huge day tomorrow," she finished, industriously rearranging the blankets, tossing off the extra pillows, and plumping her own for the night.

She gave Chad's shoulder a shove for good measure after he remained there silently, just watching her prepare for bed. "Hello? Earth to Chad. Get up! And while you're at it, throw on a t-shirt," she chuckled.

"First, I'm NOT wearing a t-shirt to bed. That's for sissies," he sneered. "And second, don't even think that _I'm_ going anywhere, Munroe. If anybody's getting off of the bed, it's _you_." Chad responded coolly, smirking challengingly at her.

"Well I'm not going anywhere either, so you move."

"No, you move."

"No, YOU move."

"NO. YOU move!"

"NO. YOU MOVE!" Sonny finished, trying to push him off of the bed to no avail. He wouldn't budge.

"I knew it, Munroe. I take off my shirt and you're already all over me," Chad grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a weirdo, Chad. I'd be pushing you off this bed whether you were wearing a spacesuit or nothing at all, because _I'm tired_, and I want to sleep," she growled irritably, giving up at last.

"Well, since neither of us is going to move, it looks like you'll just have the honor of sleeping with the King of Drama," Chad spat sarcastically, equally as disappointed. He'd been looking forward to his own private suite the whole day.

Sonny looked appalled at first, but her tiredness won the mental struggle at last. "Fine," she sighed.

"Fine." Chad continued.

"Don't start that with me, bed-stealer." Sonny griped, rolling over to the furthest edge of the bed with her pillow in tow. She switched off the lamp before laying her head down wearily and tucking the blankets under her chin.

"Don't talk back to me, Random," Chad responded into the darkness, staying where he was in the middle of the bed. After propping two pillows under his head, he exhaled and stretched out his legs. He felt something warm as his feet explored the huge expanse. Jumping a little, he whispered angrily, "_What_ is that?"

The warm object gave him a fierce kick. "It's me, you idiot. Now move over to the other side. You're taking up half the bed," Sonny muttered.

"Don't kick me," Chad grumbled, mad at the fact she'd probably imprinted a nice bruise on his leg. He dealt her a sharp kick in return.

"Well, don't kick _me_," Sonny responded, doling it back out to him.

"_Fine_, I won't." Chad said, surprising Sonny by ending the argument.

* * *

However, the very next second she felt all the blankets being snatched from her.

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper!" Sonny hissed furiously. "Give me back my covers!"

"Nope! Not gonna happen," he replied, ensconcing himself deep into the sheets. "If you won't give me my bed, _you_ don't get any covers."

Sonny groaned in utter tiredness and frustration. "Ugghh, Chad – let…. go…. of the blankets…." she said, tugging at them to no avail. Soon enough, she'd pulled herself so close that her body was pressed full against Chad's, fighting to win over her share of the covers. When Sonny finally let go from exhaustion, she realized her proximity and could hear Chad's sharp intake of breath just a few inches away from her face in the pitch blackness.

"Haha… this is… awkward," he chuckled weakly, loosening his hold momentarily on the blankets.

Sonny laughed nervously along with him, seizing the opportunity to shove him to the opposite side of the bed while retreating victoriously to her own side with the well-earned covers.  
"Not any more… aa-uumm-hhh," she yawned, settling down once again. By this time both teens were much too weary to argue anymore, so a silent truce was drawn, and the boy and girl shifted positions until they were comfortable.

"G'night, Chad," Sonny mumbled docilely, snuggling into the covers with a contented sigh.

"Whatever, Sonny. Goodnight," came Chad's rather indifferent reply from across the huge queen-sized expanse. However, he couldn't help but smile as he pictured the brunette's peaceful, sleeping face in the darkness, not even two feet away from him.

* * *

Sonny was startled awake in the darkness by a loud _thump_. Breathing heavily, she looked over at the clock which read 2:27 a.m. She'd just been awoken from a dream about Chad dyi— _I don't even want to think about it,_ she stopped herself, trying to gather her wits.

Turning over quickly, Sonny felt around the bed to make sure Chad wasn't dea— well, to make sure he was still there. She reached out frantically, not coming into contact with anything until she'd moved all the way over to the other side of the bed. Still no Chad!

"_Chad,_" she whispered anxiously, waiting for a response in the darkness.

"Chad," she called out again, a little bit louder this time.

"CHAD!" she finally cried out desperately, starting to tremble.

All of a sudden, she could sense something rising from below the edge of the bed where she was currently positioned. "Ch—mmpphh?" A hand was clapped securely over her mouth from behind her, and she started to struggle until…

"Shhh, Sonny. What are you trying to do, wake up all of L.A.?" came a sharp, familiar whisper in her ear. Recognizing his voice, she relaxed into Chad's bare chest, reaching up to remove his hand from her mouth. He released her – reluctantly, that is – after he was sure she wouldn't be doing anymore screaming.

Sonny crawled back over to her side of the bed and made out Chad's shape in the darkness, watching him rise from where he'd been kneeling beside the bed as he crawled back onto it. As the sleepy heartthrob began to settle back down opposite her, he could hear her rapid breathing penetrating the still room.

She began whispering shakily. "Geez, Chad – you don't know how scared I was." Sonny took a deep breath before continuing frenziedly. "I dreamed that you were… well, that you had di—… oh, nevermind. But then you must have rolled off the bed in your sleep, and that woke me up, and I couldn't find you anywhere, and I thought you really _had_—"

"You were worried about me, weren't you, Munroe." Chad cut her off dryly, and she could hear the smirk in his voice even through the blackness.

"_No_," Sonny denied too quickly, causing Chad suspicions to be confirmed even more.

"Yes, you were," he taunted, chuckling softly into the night. "Although I'm not surprised. Everyone _always_ worries over Chad Dylan Cooper. It just can't be helped," Chad finished matter-of-factly, earning a groan from Sonny.

"Gosh, Chad. Get over yourself, and go to sleep. I shouldn't have worried about you in the first place – you're not worth it," she grumbled, upset that her friendly concern was being brushed off to pamper his ego.

And with that, Sonny rolled over on her back, staring up above her miserably while trying to fall back to sleep. She heard a slight rustling across from her and was surprised when a cool hand was placed casually over her own hand, which was sprawled into the middle of the bed.

"So… you know that you just admitted that you _were_ worried about me, Sonny," came a teasing voice, causing Sonny to send a scathing glare in Chad's direction while trying to yank her hand away. His grasp was too strong, however. Chad waited for her to stop struggling before he softened his grip and began to soothingly massage her hand as he spoke again in the darkness.

"But it's okay, because Chad Dylan Cooper is here, and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. So go on back to sleep, and don't you _dare_ have anymore dreams about me dying. That's just morbid," he finished jokingly, giving her hand a comforting squeeze before releasing it and turning over.

To Sonny, that small gesture was more consoling than anything else in the whole world, because Chad had reassured her in his own odd little way. She smiled and shifted her position until they were facing away from each other. Unconsciously, they both let out a contented sigh at the same time, sending them into quiet laughter. Finally, after a peaceful stillness, Sonny fell asleep while replaying the sensation of Chad Dylan Cooper's strong arms locked around her. Chad soon drifted off as well to thoughts of Sonny's soft hand clasped in his.

* * *

The sound of a shrill cell phone alarm promptly awoke both teens at 9:00 a.m. Sonny bounced up at once to turn off the alarm, for she'd been the one responsible to set it in the first place. However, Chad experienced a more ignominious awakening, complete with his tumbling off the bed in sleepy surprise.

Sonny rubbed her half-closed eyes and guffawed as Chad's tousled head arose from the over the edge of the bed. Half-heartedly scowling at her, the heartthrob grumbled, "What's so funny?"

"Chad," Sonny chuckled even more at his disheveled appearance, "This is the _second_ time you've fallen out of bed in one night. I mean, your show must have seriously gone to your head. 'Cause when it says "Mackenzie _Falls_", I'm sure they don't mean it literally!" And with that, she collapsed backwards onto the bed, laughing her head off.

Chad banished the grin lurking at the corner of his lips and instead climbed back up, sitting cross-legged in front of the giggling girl. "Sure, laugh all you want, Monroe. But I'll have you know it's your fault that I kept falling off," he said, switching the blame to her.

Sonny sat back up with a half-smile. "What do you mean, 'my fault'? It's not like I pushed you over the side of the bed…" A cunning look crossed her face. "…Although I would have liked to. Gosh, why didn't I think of that before?"

"Ha! You would _never_ push me off, because you were the one worried sick last night about me." Here the impersonator assumed a squeakily high girlish voice: " 'Oh, Chad Dylan, I thought you were dead! I don't know how I would have lived if you had really left me! I love you so mu—'"

Blushing furiously, Sonny interrupted his little soliloquy to give him a good shove off of the bed. "Who's worrying _now_?" she retorted, as Chad scrambled back up beside her.

"Not funny, Munroe," he glared at her, trying to fix his rumpled hair by finger-brushing it.

"You are such a bed-head," she laughed, glancing at his mussed golden locks. Sonny reached over and ruffled his hair for good measure, adding to the effect.

Chad leaned away distastefully, replying, "Oh yeah? Well you have _awful_ morning breath. Uggh…"

"Oh, shut up. At least I can stay _in_ a bed all night."

"Oh yeah? Well at least _I'm_ not a purple-people-eater."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sonny asked cynically.

"It has _everything_ to do with _anything_," Chad replied. "If only you were as wise as Chad Dylan Cooper, you'd understand," he sighed, looking dramatically off into the middle distance.

"Huh! Well, I certainly have more important things to do than to sit around here listening to you talk about yourself in third person," Sonny huffed in Chad's face.

"Yeah, you do," he answered sarcastically, wrinkling his nose while staring at her mouth.

Sonny realized his connotation and grinned sheepishly, slightly mortified that the greatest teen star of the nation thought that her breath was _that_ bad. "I guess I'll start by brushing my teeth," she mumbled, climbing off the bed.

Just then, Chad caught sight of himself in the bedside mirror and was chagrined to see his usually picture-perfect hair gone awry. "I guess _I'll_ start by fixing my hair," he acknowledged with a wry grin, catching Sonny's eye. That one look sent them both into gales of laughter, and before long they were sharing the bathroom mirror: Chad brandishing a comb in hand and Sonny armed with a toothbrush.

As they got ready together, an awkward silence soon pervaded the sterile bathroom.

"So…" Chad started into the quietness, fiddling with his bangs.

"Tho…" Sonny copied him, her toothbrush slightly distorting her words.

"So… how did you like spending a night with the King of _Drama_?" Chad finally asked in a cocky tone, gesturing to himself while glancing quickly at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'ah benh thoo aurse, alee meh," Sonny joked, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"I don't speak tooth-aneese," her rival said drolly, waiting for her to rinse.

"I said," the girl continued, putting away her toothbrush, "I've been through worse, believe me."

"Oh, come on, Munroe. I wasn't _that_ bad," he rejoined, a tiny prick of worry working itself into his eyes.

"Hmmm… well, let's see: you were rude to the receptionist-dude, you locked me out of the room, you stole the shower _and _wouldn't put on a shirt, you threw a pillow in my face, you stole my covers, you woke me up in the middle of the night with your stupid falling-out-of-the-bed routine..." Sonny finished ticking off each phrase on her fingers. "Yeah, well I have to give you credit for not murdering me by sunrise, so I guess you weren't _that_ bad," she retorted, frowning.

Chad's face was beginning to look stormy as she continued to list her accusations.

"BUT!" Sonny cut in, before he could open his mouth and further deepen the rift that was certain to form between them if preventative measures weren't taken. "You _did_ give me a kitchen knife to fight off the 'creep'. And you did catch me so that I fell into _you_ instead of the floor." Here her tone began to soften, and she looked down at the gleaming bathroom tiles instead of up at the TV heartthrob. "And you _did_ help me fall back to sleep," she said so quietly that Chad had to strain to hear her.

The faint blush forming on Sonny's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by the young man beside her. He knew he had to intervene before he too turned into a complete sap in front of his rival.

"Aw, it was nothing, Munroe. I do that stuff for _everybody_ I sleep with," he said, trying to brush it off in a smart-alecky tone.

Sonny looked at him, astonished and slightly disappointed. "Well, please enlighten me. Exactly _who_ do you sleep with?" she asked pointedly.

Suddenly realizing the implication of his comment, Chad tried to laugh it off weakly, embarrassed. "I-I was only kidding, Munroe." Then he began mumbling under his breath, "You're …. girl …. with."

"I don't speak mumble-eese," Sonny said, grinning cheekily as she tweaked the exact same comeback he'd used on her just minutes ago.

Her cute smile made him relax, and Chad Dylan Cooper spoke up a tad bit more confidently. "You're… you're… well, you're the _only_ girl I've ever slept with," he admitted truthfully, looking everywhere else but at Sonny. Little did he know, that statement would ring true for the rest of his life.

Chad continued, gaining assurance after he'd gotten that off of his chest. "But don't let it go to your head, Munroe… or else... I still know where that kitchen knife is," he teased. "And I'll use it if I have to," he finished, his eyes gleaming with merriment and fun.

"Not if I get to it first!" she countered, giggling.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes quizzically at her.

"By doing _this!_" Sonny shouted, distracting him by running his comb backwards through his hair so that every strand stood straight on its end.

She quickly admired her handiwork as a shocked Chad Dylan Cooper stared at the mirror in mock mortification, surveying the botched outcome of his fifteen full minutes of in-depth hair arrangement.

"Aahhh… _now _my night with the "King of Drama" is complete," she sighed, laughing hysterically. And there couldn't have been a more fitting finale.

* * *

Well, that's that. Hope you guys found it funny and heartwarming – I tried extremely hard to keep the plot original and true to the show. ;) Let me know what you think! I pore over y'all's reviews like nobody's business. So please review!

On a side note, who absolutely LOVED Falling for the Falls episodes? I thought they were hilarious! :D Those two episodes, the "Legend of Candy Face", and "Grady With a Chance of Sonny" have been my favorite episodes so far. I can't wait to see "Sonny With a Secret" this weekend. A month is far too long to wait for a new episode, although they did sort of make up for it by making this upcoming one an hour long… :)

And for those of you who are wondering about why I haven't updated "Sonny With a Chance of Cafeteria Work" since February: well, truth be told, I've succumbed to writer's block. :/ I really lost my inspiration for the story, but I'd still like to update it by the end of the summer. So for those readers that have been waiting, I'm terribly sorry! Hang in there, and I'll see if I can't surprise you guys with a new chapter.

Anyways, enough SWAC talk… I'd love your reviews! Thanks for reading!

All the best,

Victoria L., a.k.a. addicted2SWAC


End file.
